25 reason why Robin and Artemis love each other
by thefayzqueen
Summary: This is my second story! This is a countdown of the reasons why Robin and Artemis like/love each other.#16 is up and #15 is on the way.there is not a set order of who gets what chapter number.This is a Robart series with some of the team in them. Reviews with your opinion/idea are very helpful.
1. Chapter 1

25 reasons why Rob loves Artemis and why Artemis likes him back

Hi guys! This is my second story for young justice! I really like the fact that you guys are acknowledging that I exist so as a reward and cause a certain reviewer asked me to, I decided to make an entire section of Robart for all you fans at there. This is a countdown and sometimes the order of who gets what chapter will be random. I forget the disclaimer sometimes so here it is: Disclaimer: (I don't own Young Justice, Bruno Mars, or corny marriage proposals except this one) Again, _'s mean that you can creatively fill it in with any word you want.

_Italics are the radio announcer's voice.  
_  
25. He sings!

A boring Thursday afternoon:

I was depressed after losing my favorite ring, gold band with a blue stone in it so; I sat um... laid on the couch just to mope about it. I was moping about on the couch at the Mountain until my boyfriend of two years decided to walk in.

"Move over"

"No"

"Artemis…"

"Robin…"

"Don't make me go all gangsta on your _ what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Artemis, do I have to tickle you to get any information out of you?"

"No" I slowly sat up and he presumed to tickle me let me tell you if you have ever been tickled by the Boy Wonder, you know that it's impossible not to laugh.

"Okay, fine I give I-I give."

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Fine, I lost my favorite ring that you gave me." I mumbled "that _ speedster taunted me and pushed the ring down the sink's drain"

"Oh… I was planning on getting you a new one you know."

"What's the occasion?"

"Do I need one? I want to give my beautiful girlfriend a ring." He kept glancing down at his watch and fidgeted where he sat.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Arty just being me like always" He casually glanced at our stereos that we have in the Mountain "Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure."

He fiddled with the knobs at the side and returned to the couch.

_Hey, there y'all in Happy Harbor today. We have a special request from someone named R. Here it is Bruno Mars' Marry You._

I glanced at him mysteriously but he jumped on the coffee table as the song started, and nonchalantly used the TV remote as a microphone.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I was amazed at the fact that he had the never to set this up and that he sounded good singing this song.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

We have been going out for two years, maybe it's time

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.

He was filthy rich so a small wedding wouldn't hurt would it?

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Yes, I am ready

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Mrs. Artemis Grayson Mrs. Artemis Grayson and Mr. Richard Crock it does have a ring to it

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

Who would be there though and the decorating and the planning this is all so sudden

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

I think I know my answer

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby.

I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do I do

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

He then got off the coffee table and bent down on one knee pulling out the diamond ring with his other

_That was Bruno Mars' Marry You. The request also came with this note: Babe, I know that it's been one_ of a time together and I want you to know that you are the most important person in my entire life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No one can ever replace you and I will always love you forever. So, as Bruno Mars suggests: "Artemis Crock, Will you marry me?"_

"Richard John Dick Grayson, You are a _ for doing this to me but I would be the happiest person on earth with you by my side. Yes, I will marry you."

He reached but I met him half-way, kissing him with a passion and kissing him as my husband.

Epilogue:

Apparently, Wally purposely dropped my ring down the drain so Rob can lay his trap. I forgave him. At the wedding, Wally was made best man (by Rob not me), Zatanna was my maid of honor and Megan adored having the role as flower girl. We did have a small wedding mostly because we both have small families and so that the press wouldn't find out. I loved that he was very patient about the entire thing and let my choose the details. If it wasn't for that certain speedster, we would have never been together and he would have been constantly _ at both of us.

A/N I wanted to do my first songfic so I thought of this little story to be one. I actually didn't expect Wally or that this story would steal the highest word count chapter that I have written so far. If you haven't read my other story, BB and B and why Wally hates it, yet I advise that you do cause it is way more comic relief compared to this one. Anywho, R&R cause I 3 to read you guys' opinions and what I did wrong. This is the start of my second story, though, so please take that into consideration.

Gummy bears are people too!

Luves

Thefayzqueen


	2. Chapter 2

24. She remembers his birthday.

Hey guys! This is #24 of the reasons why Robin and Artemis likes each other. (I need an acronym for that). This is a Robin chapter *mumble finally*. I find it harder to write the Robin chapters than the Artemis ones mostly cause I'm a girl so bear with me if it sounds super weird. For those who are reading my other story, I'm having a hard time thinking of something for the rest of the team so… if anyone has any suggestions please R&R. Anyway, when thinking about this I noticed two things about myself: 1. I didn't know exactly what Disclaimer meant 2. When I need to say a speech or something, I find myself staring at the ceiling and talking to it instead. Disclaimer; a decline of responsibility of authority (hehe): I don't know why I don't own Young Justice, Betty Crocker, or chocolate cupcakes but I'm pretty sure I put it on my Christmas List last year… damn you Santa.

I walked into the kitchen at the Mountain to find it in a mess, not just a regular Megan-trying-to make-something-edible-mess or a Wally-tried-to-find-something-to-eat-and-left-the-kitchen-for-someone-else-to-clean-mess but a was a huge white flour cloud and I was pretty sure that neither sticky dough that somehow got on the ceiling nor the fire alarm going off was a good sign. I quickly turn on the vent to air out the flour and saw a flour covered Artemis crouched and looking into the oven.

"Hey, Arty!" (A/N insert famous cocky grin here.)

"WAAAAH! You're not supposed to be in here" she mumbled "Stupid Wally!"

"I got bored of listening to his stomach rumbling so I decided to see what's in the kitchen when I saw this mess."

She purposely blocked my view of what was baking in the oven and began to kick me out of the kitchen. "Go away and do something in your room or something just avoid the kitchen okay!"

"Why? I can't see my girlfriend anymore is she gasped off limits caused the oven stole her."

"No, I was just doing something that doesn't need your eyes watching me."

"Oh, and babe you got a little something on your nose."

"Where?" she said pointing to her cute little Asian nose

"Here" I wiped off a bit of chocolate frosting and tasted it. At of the corner of my eye, I saw her blushing excessively. She tried once again to get me out of the kitchen but I easily sidestepped past her and saw what she was attempting to make. It was a plain cupcake and a bowl of chocolate frosting was lying next to it. The cupcake was cute but a little lopsided and in one placed burnt.

"Are you happy now? You destroyed my perfectly planned surprise for you."

"Oh, baby, do you do this all for me for my birthday?"

"Yes I tried to but some Mr. nosy pants decided to waltz in here and killed my surprise."

"I am sorry that I ruined it for you but I can make it up…"

"How?"

"Like this." I leaned down and kissed her. (A/N The rest of the story maybe be a little scandal-y)

She grabbed the bowl of chocolate of the counter and quickly spread it on the cupcake not caring how it looked.

"I have extra frosting… What I am going to do?" She spread the rest of the chocolate around her lips and around mine kissing me harder and moaning against my now chocolate flavored mouth.

"Good thing that I like chocolate, huh?"

"Shut up and let me wish you a happy birthday."

We kissed yet again spreading the chocolate across both our faces and the kitchen.

A/N I am very extremely sorry cause this was trash seriously. I kinda disgusted on how this story ended out but I felt guilty about not posting in like two days. The original idea was that Robin was going to get the chocolate off Artemis' nose but somehow it ended up slightly differently. By the way, does anyone know the actually day Rob's b-day is? I tried to Google search it but I got interesting answers so if anyone knows his birthday please review and tell me. I liked the new episode cause for once Roy wasn't a _ to Artemis and we/ the team gets to see Rob's eyes*sigh*. Also, did anyone else think that at first the red head guy was Wally? Also, I wanted to say like DaddyBats like Robin "Do you have anything else better to do?" to Superboy was funny and did anyone else catch that (hehehehehehehehehe Superboy got told twice Superboy got told twice). So anyway, leave any comments in a review cause I love being bothered about useless things and yeah….

BYE!

thefayzqueen


	3. Chapter 3

23. Her feelings about him in poem form

Hola! Instead of typing out a rough draft for a certain project due Monday (I'm on spring break), I decided to type this out instead. Yay! Procrastination Time! I was having a difficult time decided whether or not to post this poem cause of two things: 1. I wrote it about my feeling toward a guy. 2. I wrote it. I also still don't have a clue about what to write for another one of my stories so for those who are reading BB and B and why wally hates it, I'm sorry for not updating and I haven't gotten any response who that story yet. I've also noticed that I do say sorry a lot… I wonder why. Because of a certain anime *cough cough ouran high school host club cough* and my own ideas, I wanted to give you guys something so two chapters it is then. Disclaimer I don't own young justice, the ability to purposely trip over someone, or time not to doodle in my English notebook even though all of these would probably make me a better person in the long run.

That Guy

Stop playing with her

Flirting, socializing

Because you know that

I love you, right

Walk this way

With your swag

Walking like you own the place

Cause I'll put my foot out

Tripping you into my arms

But I'll forgive you

Cause of your blue eyes

Cause of your black hair

Cause I love you and you love me back

Treat me like the queen I am

Treat me like I'm golden

Treat me like you appreciate me

Because I will be gone

Treasure me forever

In the silence of your heart

May our love be eternal

And we never drift apart

I found myself doodling in my English notebook purposely not paying attention to my English teacher, Mrs. Bruin and her lecture on our English assignment for the next term. It's not like I disliked English personally I just hated the fact that our teacher was a complete _ who didn't know the proper way to teach a subject let alone English. As proof, Jake was asleep and using his sweater as a pillow and Diane was texting her boyfriend John about a date later under her desk as we speak. It wasn't my fault right that I could read and comprehend better than anyone of the _ class or that I can write a full analytical paragraph in under three minutes. I re-read my poem and noticed that it seemed to be about a certain black haired guy who butchered the English language frequently.

We certainly had a lot in common. He was in all of my classes except Art and he despised Mrs. Bruin's lectures as much as I did, or I least I do because he always seems to be staring out the window. He was a loner but also sociable in the sense that he could talk to anyone in the class but make it seem that you were his best friend. He was super friendly to any girl however especially a red head named Barbara that was in our science class.

"Hey, your Artemis right?"

"I'm sorry what?" I looked up and say that the same guy I was talking about was right here in the flesh.

"Are you Artemis?"

"Yes, I am how can I help you?"

"Well, the teacher been out for about 20 minutes and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

"Wait, slow down go to the dance with you?" _Of course, I would it not be like I've been secretly wishing that you that you would ask that. _

"Yeah, are you free?"

"Sure! I mean, I would love to go with you. But umm I don't want to be rude or anything but how come you didn't ask Barbara." _I mean I see how you look at her._

"Barbara is a friend nothing more and I asked you cause I like you more, anyway I have to go now; I think the teacher is back."

I relaxed a lot more after he left and I noticed that I had, self-conscience mind you, written D+A all-around that stupid poem that I had written in red. Red I tell you obviously he read it while he asked me. Mortified, I sat dead still throughout the rest of the period, a slow red blush creeping on my face.

Dick Pov

I hate English class and it doesn't help that the teacher is a complete _ who doesn't know who to teach anything to anyone above kindergarten. I luckily have the window seat in that class so she barely recognizes me anyway. I secretly took a peek behind my shoulder and saw that Artemis was scribbling in her notebook with a red pen. To me, her handwriting is beautiful in fact everything about her was beautiful. I noticed the way she looked at you like she was giving you her entire attention and how she curled her hair around her pencil when she was bored. I glanced out the window again I took a glance at her again unaware at first that the teacher had stepped out of the class.

"Sweet, now my chance!"

"_Okay, remember look uninterested as if you don't care whether or not she would go with you, act cool, and for _ sake breathe." _

"Hey, your Artemis right." Stupid! Man, you make it seem as if you've never seen her before and even better, she's ignoring you in the process.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you Artemis?" I noticed then that she what she was writing in that red pen of hers, D+A, about a thousand times around a poem.

"Yes, I am how can I help you?"

"Well, the teacher has been out for about 20 minutes and I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." I quickly glanced at the poem reading it about ten times and noticing that it seemed to be about me and that she love me for who I am.

"Wait, slow down go to the dance with you. "

"Yeah, are you free?" _Please say yes please say yes_

"Sure, I mean I would love to go with you. But umm I don't want to be rude or anything but how come you didn't ask Barbara?"

"Barbara just a friend nothing more and I asked you cause I like you more anyway, I have to go now; I think the teacher is back." _Aww how cute, she's totally jealous and I finally asked her out. _

I calmly walked back to my desk but I swear when I sat down, I was inwardly pleased. As soon as that _ teacher dismissed us, I ran to Alfred who was behind the wheel of one of the many limousines that were there waiting in the driveway of the school.

"Hey Alfie."

"Did asking Ms. Artemis go well?"

"I went better than well Alf, she said that she would love to go and I was cool and I was super calm and and."

"Master Dick, as much as you are excited about your engagement with Miss Artemis do I need to remind you that Master Bruce and yourself have another sort of engagement at the cave tonight."

"I know I know but what I'm I going to wear, should it match with her dress; wait, what color is her dress going to be anyway. Should I bring a corset or a bundle of roses? Alfred, can you please help me?"

"Master Dick, I will plan all of the necessary detail of your date with Ms. Artemis and will let you know ahead of time."

"Thanks Alf. You're the best!"

"You are welcome Master Dick and I work hard enough to become the best."

Artemis Pov

"Mom! I'm home! Mom!"

"Hello Artemis, how was your day at school?"

"Mom, you won't believe who ask me to the dance?"

"Who, dear?"

"Richard Grayson."

"Oh, that's nice you need some friends at your new school."

"Mooooooooom, It's not just any guy, he's the guy, the one everyone being dying to wanted him to ask them but he asked me. Me, mom, not just any other girl but me not Brittany or Beth but me."

"Artemis, I am happy for you but I don't want your head filled with this guy, I want you to study first and make new friends."

"He's super nice though, and he asked me. Wait, what am I going to wear? Should I wear heels? How should I wear my hair? Should I call him ahead of time to let him know? Are we dating now?"

"I don't know the answers to these questions, Artemis, but I do know that you should be your best because that's the reason why he asked you."

"Thanks mom. I am glad you came home"

"And I am glad that I have you as a daughter."

I went into my room and remembered that I still had patrol to do with the team. I jumped into my outfit and left a note for my mom. I sprung down the fire escape and nearly reached the telephone both when someone familiar jumped out of the shadows, tapping my shoulder in the process.

"Robin! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hey, Artemis, the team was wondering where you were so I decided to come pick you up."

"I just was caught up with my mom about something I gotten asked to."

"Whoa, didn't see that coming Artemis Crock got asked to a date and said yes what a shocker. No wonder I saw a flying pig on my way over."

"Ha ha very funny. I am a girl remember so it doesn't hurt if I go on a date every once in a while."

"So, is he cute?"

"No! maybe Yes"

"Does he go to your school?"

"Yeah, why are you so nosy? Jealous?"

"No, just making sure that no blockhead of a guy hurts my teammate cause then there would be _ to pay."

"Okay, Mr. Toughguy."

"Seriously, though Artemis if he hurts you, come tell me so I beat him up for you. What's his name? "

"Are you going to stalk the poor kid, then?"

"Maybe"

"Say Artemis, what if I was someone you knew?"

"I first would be shocked at my stupidity of not recognizing it sooner then I would be cool with the fact that someone I knew was fighting alongside me. Why?"

"I wanted to tell you for the longest time." He pulled off his mask and held it in his hand.

"Impossible, you can't be Richard; he's just so…. Actually similar to you that I'm a _ for not figuring it out sooner." I then stood closer to him and guided his face to the lonely light in the alleyway. "It is you and it's been you all this time wow."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore from the person I love. It was brutal, seeing you during missions or patrols, and you not knowing it was me."

"Dick."

"Yeah Artemis"

"I'm sorry for not figuring this out sooner."

"It's okay. And anyway what color is the dress you going to wear be? Cause you know we have to match."

"I think I'll wear blue, red, or green." I said in a small voice, "Are we dating?"

"You thought otherwise. Of course we are, do you want me to kiss you to prove it or better yet do you want to hold hands or even better tell the team?"

"Yes"

"Artemis, you are very greedy you know that?"

"Yeah, I knew from the first day that I wanted you to be my boyfriend and-"

"Shh Artemis."

He then kissed me, first as gentle as possible then it progressed into a very passionate kiss.

Epilogue

We ended up telling the team that night and we did hold hands the entire time. My favorite reaction was Wally's: Dude, bros before hoes remember and I can't believe you had the _ to ask her. We ended up not going to that stupid dance mostly cause we didn't want to the day of, instead we hit the town, in our formal wear, and had our first date. I was surprised that he wanted to introduce himself to my mom, who after hours of interrogation, grew to love him herself. So, it ended at well that I wrote that stupid poem in my English notebook because years later it became part of wedding toast and it brought us together.

A/N Sigh, I kinda like this chapter not just because it is over 2,000 words but because it took me three days to finally write it out. I feel accomplished as both a writer of fanfiction and as a procrastinator. Because I promised you guys two chapters though, I'm writing the second one as you read this and it will be up soon. I thank everyone who has read any or all of my stories cause your reviews not only make me happy, they make me super paranoid about checking my email :D. Remember to read and review as I will soon either actually reply and/or create a chapter entirely dedicated to reviewers.

Random facts for this story:

Watching the Spectacular Spiderman the animated one brought me back to my childhood

So does The Batman

I like Brisk tea

I can't study proficiently (I study for test the day before or the morning of)

Currently enjoying Young Justice

I am four ethnicity (If anyone can guess then, I'll let you guys know. It might seem really random/cool so it might be hard to guess.)

I don't like veggie straws

I hate spinach

I love Cheesecake and the Cheesecake Factory

I have a possessed phone. (It turns itself on and has the volume at full and when I'm in any class it starts ringing with a random number)

Adios!

Thefayzqueen


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not updating in like, what, seven odd days?**

**Anyway, I have some bits of information for you! You can skip this entire part except number one cuz it is important. **

**1. I got a beta reader, I got a beta reader! And guess who it is… dummdummdah it's… .! Yay! So now, we have like this total trusting relationship (awkward choice of words) and my stories don't sound like crap because of crappy grammar!**

**2. I found out, that for some very strange reason, hot dogs come in seven but the buns come in ten so you would have to buy seventy freaking hot dogs to have an even amount of buns and dogs. **

**3. *Spoiler* In episode 24, at the end, I was all like "Roy is no longer a douche bag, he finally understands the team"… Then episode 25 comes along and I facepalm then say "Freaking Roy, I swear to God, you are a douche bag for life, I am so disappointed with you." I also liked the way that Superboy started the triple confession. SB, you the man. **

**4. The end of the Ouran High School Host Club was the biggest freaking disappointment in my entire life… not amused.**

**5. I did not appreciate Robanna (episode 26) or whateva it's called cuz if any of you read my profile, it says that Robin is my future husband for life if he was real and Zatanna is totally violating the girl code of dating your best friend's boyfriend/husband. Sorry, Zee you and me were like bffs and all but you had to go and kiss him. Not. Amused. At. All. ): **

**I was inspired by thechristinanerd on Youtube (subscribe, please, cuz she is my Asian buddy who has similar colored glasses frames…long story), the fact that we have actually stairs in my house (that you guys shouldn't know where it is unless you stalk me 8D Remember: fangirling is a legal form of stalking), and I haven't written in forever. Sorry. **

**Warning: excessive drooling over Robart may affect the reader. Side effects also include giggling like a five-year-old, sighing and wishing that you were Artemis , and saying multiple times that Robin is a sexy God-like being who you wouldn't mind worshiping. If any further side effects occur, please contact Youtube in order to fulfill your symptoms of fangirling. Artemis might be super-duper OC but it just seemed appropriate for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fake locker doors as a club room door, incredibly rude people, Disney's Sleeping Beauty, or Young Justice even though I once owned a crappy bag that broke. Darn you, crappy backpack.**

"Do you remember how we first met?" Artemis asked, looking at Richard.

"Yeah, you dumped the contents of your book bag all over me."

"It was an accident!"

"I remember. It went something like this…"

Artemis POV:

_I was walking to chemistry when I passed the main staircase of the west hall, full of students trying to go in the opposite direction you were going at the top of the stairs, walking down. The strap on your shoulder bag ripped (probably from all the books you had in there). Your momentum caused many of the seemingly 1,000 pound books you had in there to come flying down the staircase. Your notebooks sprung open and loose papers spread all across the stairs and other loose papers spread far and wide. Many of the students rushed past, stepping on all of your books because the warning bell had rung. No one stopped to help you. As soon as everyone was gone, you started to pick up your stuff carefully as if they meant the world to you and you didn't want to damage them anymore. I started to help you pick up your stuff and I noticed that many of your books were similar to the ones I had. We met halfway, both reaching for the last sheet of paper._

'_Hey, I don't believe we've met. My name is Richard, but you can call me Dick.'_

'_Artemis, nice to meet you.'_

'_May I ask why you are carrying what seems like all your books?'_

'_The secretary didn't give me a locker number yet.'_

'_Really? You could use mine for now, if you'd like.'_

'_Not to be rude, but may I ask why a perfect stranger is being so nice to me?'_

'_I kind of have to, I'm the student body president. Can I look at your schedule?'_

'_I kind of stuffed it into my bag, but let me check. I swear that I just saw it. Let me check in this pile of things here and you can look through that one.'_

_Dick POV:_

_I found stuffed in between a small blue book. I opened it to the page it was in and noticed two things: 1. you drew me in your planner. 2. you had the exact same schedule as me._

'_Umm, Artemis?'_

'_Yeah.' _

_You then noticed that I had found your schedule and your "secret" drawings. I flipped through the book and saw that several drawing was of me in different stances and expressions. You blushed furiously as you snatched the book back. _

'_Well, I didn't know you were such an artist.'_

'_I… umm… was fascinated by your story in the paper so I kind of…how do I say this…?...stalked…you…everywhere and drew you in my notebook. I didn't mean to, it was just that you seemed like someone who was pent up but free at the same time and you seemed like a nice person and a kind one so I wanted to sketch it so please don't be mad at me.' _

_She was ranting._

'_It doesn't make sense though, ' cause you just came to the school, so it was impossible that you had the time to draw me.'_

'_Well, the first drawings were from you in the newspaper but later on I saw you at coffee shops and libraries and such and so I did those too.'_

'_Well, it seems that you are well acquainted with me, so why don't you show me about yourself? Class is half over and I really don't care about explaining why I was late, so I'll show you around.'_

'_So, you're not mad?'_

'_No, just interested in the new girl.'_

_I led you throughout the school, pointing out special things about it and avoiding any teachers and the principle. You seemed to instead study my face up close and followed my motions rather than what I was saying._

'_If you're free Sunday, do you want to have coffee with me?'_

'_Well…I can't this weekend because my…umm…mom's uncle is coming over and she needs my help cleaning the house.'_

'_How about after school?'_

'_Can't today, I have to go to this student/mentor thing with Bette.'_

'_It's okay to just say no, my feelings wouldn't get hurt.'_

'_Well, you just met me like five minutes ago and you not only offered for me to use your locker, but you also just asked me on a date! Really, what type of guy are you?'_

'_A nice one… So, yay or nay?'_

'_Nay, I don't know you enough for my mother…she's super protective over me, seriously.'_

'_Yeah, that's how my dad is too, but I can get away with something if I say it is for school or stuff like that.'_

'_If you're so interested in me, why don't you come over to meet my mom today?'_

'_I thought you had to go meet Bette afterschool?'_

'_It's not like I'm going to die if I don't see her.'_

'_You sure? I heard that Bette can be one hell of a b**** when she gets put up.'_

'_Nah, it's fine. I'm a big girl, I can protect myself. Either way, I would rather spend more time with you.'_

'_Me, the stranger_ _me?'_

'_Yes, the stranger you.'_

'_Well, I don't know I think my friend wanted to come over today…but if he saw the girl who was asking me, he might let me go...'_

'_You're such a flir.t I swear, one day your friend will find your bloody corpse hidden behind a trash can but no one will know it was me.'_

'_Officially whelmed.'_

'_You didn't see anything and you use whlelmed too?'_

'_Always have, why?'_

'_I know someone else who uses it too. I wonder if you know him…'_

'_Unless he's handsome like me, I probably don't.'_

'_Narcissist much?'_

'_I'm sorry if the truth hurts your ears.'_

'_Truth? I beg to differ.'_

'_Really, you want to play that game?'_

'_Oooh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, pink note me to death or even better, send me to…detention?'_

'_You're asking for it now.'_

'_Are you going to tell daddy on me?'_

'_No, I'm officially not talking to you till you get on your knees and beg for mercy that you even doubted the beauty of one as handsome as me.'_

'_Okay, whatever.'_

'_I'm serious.'_

'_I thought you weren't talking to me?'_

'_I wasn't, I was just arguing with my shadow how long this certain girl that I know was going to break.'_

'_Okay, mister funny guy.'_

'…'

'_Umm, Dick? Richard?Richard Grayson? Hello, earth to Dick?' _

'_Artemis, whatever you do, I'm warning you that I'm armed and I know fourteen forms of martial arts and dirty city defense.'_

'_Well, I was just starting to tell you that someone was coming this way but no… someone was preoccupied with talking to their shadow.'_

'_How come you didn't say anything earlier?'_

'_I was trying to but you wouldn't listen!'_

'_How much do you trust me?'_

'_On a scale of one to ten?'_

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_

_I leaned over and pushed you against the locker. As soon as the person rounded the corner of the lockers, I had you pressed against the lockers and was kissing you passionately. You started to fight me at first, but when you saw who it was, you relaxed instantly. It was that jock-what his name- who played quarterback. He was hitting on you at your introduction tour and he was known to stuff me into lockers. His father was a supporter of my dad's company, so that was the only thing that prevented me from kicking his a**._

'_Hey Dickie boy, what you doing to the princess? Last time I checked, she was mine.'_

'_Well, it looks like the last time I checked, she doesn't like to be under people's control.'_

'_I'll show you what happens to punks like you who touch my girl.'_

'_Bring it on a-hole.'_

'_Guys, no need to fight over me, I'm obviously with Richard, you blind reject of a quarterback who is only here because of his daddy's checkbook and baby, you know I don't like it when you ignore me.'_

'_Sorry, babe, you know how I would do anything for you.'_

'_Anything?'_

'_Yeah, anything.'_

'_You'll be sorry, nerd, that you ever laid your hands on her.'_

'_Yeah yeah, and you'll be sorry that you even tried to lay your hands on her.'_

_You punched him out and I grabbed him, stuffing his stout frame into a nearby locker. You then smacked me across the cheek, leaving me surprised and a bright red hand print on it._

'_I'm sorry? And how the freak did you punch him so hard without breaking anything?'_

'_I don't appreciate how you treated me back there… I'm not your trophy that you can show off. Practice.' _

'_Whoa, remind not to get you upset. I knew that that was the best way to get him off both our backs… You know, no harm, no foul.'_

'_I again remind you, I have only been with you for about two hours, I'm not your girlfriend yet.'_

'_And I remind you of the Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty :'Once upon a dream.''_

I know you  
I walked with you, once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did, once upon a dream

_See Artemis, we did meet before, 'Once upon a dream'_

'_I also know that that movie was strangely inaccurate to the original story.'_

'_So, what you're saying is that not only do you not believe that we were meant to be, you're also a Disney hater… Makes sense.'_

'_If I did say I was your girlfriend, I hope you would never ever treat me like that ever again.'_

'_So if I was your boyfriend, my behavior today would have gave me another slap?'_

'_Yep, and if you were my boyfriend, I would have thought that that kiss was the best thing in my entire day.'_

'_So if you were my girlfriend, you would actually be pleased at the way I kissed you today.'_

'_Maybe… If only you were my boyfriend, then you would know.'_

'_Since I am, I think you enjoyed it and wanted more.'_

'_Since I'm talking about what ifs, I would right know kiss you back but that's not rational.'_

'_Fine, but now you owe me two dates.'_

'_What? Why-'_

"I still liked the way that you stood up for me then," Artemis said now.

"It was meant to impress my would-be girlfriend."

"You're lucky that I like you…you know that."

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest guy in the world with the best girlfriend ever."

She didn't reply for a moment.

"Umm, I have to tell you something."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing really major…'mwithourchild ."

"Wait, what?"

"I think we should name her Diane, I kinda like that name."

"When? How?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Babe, you know I'm joking, right?" she giggled.

"Oh, whew. You seriously scared me for a minute," I sighed.

Normal POV:

Artemis looked lovingly towards her boyfriend. She knew that she was far from joking. She patted her belly uncertainly, thinking about their furture.

**A/N:**

**I don't know what got into me when I wrote this and it seemed liked this story would never end. At the beginning, it's a flashback to when they first met in high school. I'm super duper sorry because I haven't written in like forever because school after spring break is mega torture, especially with finals around the corner. **

**I needed a stress reliever and this story was it. I enjoyed writing the twist ending (don't worry, they're way out of high school by then). I'm not disappointed by episode 26, but it seemed like an episode dedicated to the fans out there. I do support Wallart and I know that it's in the show but Robart, in my opinion, is way better. I'll say again that I don't appreciate the Robanna or whatever it's called cuz hello, he is taken by his many fangirls. Anyway, in the comics Zatanna, is thirtyish, so yeah. **

**I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, but I do enjoy writing this story the most, so bear with me as I work through the mountain of projects that we have to do and wait until I actually have free time.**

**Adios!**

**thefayzqueen **


	5. Chapter 5, 21

20. He saves her a seat

For some reason, my plot bunnies escaped so the trickle of bunnies that would constantly get themselves trapped into my brain (cage) have slowly gotten less and less. Darn you smart bunnies *shaking fist toward the air. Anyway I don't have cable, so I have to wait till Monday to watch Young Justice to watch it on youtube. I got this bunny with the fact that I love it if anyone saves me a seat because it makes me feel important and loved. I applied this to Artemis and Dick like always and bam this story was born. For those of you who don't know, I don't like coffee of any form and I would rather drink tea for the caffeine so pardon me if my coffee references don't make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, an addiction to coffee, or a coffee shop in that matter even though some friends of mine probably own the last two.

Dick Pov

I plopped down into one of the booths at Cup of Tea, an infamous bakery and coffee house in Gotham. I motioned for the waitress to come to my table and she walked over.

"The usual Mister."

"Yes Amber but put extra whip cream on top."

It had been a long night and I needed my sugar fix. I was a regular at the Cup for practically all my life as Robin and they knew what my order was. I knew everyone who worked there and then some.

"Here you go one Venti Chocolate Choco Delight with whip cream and two choco turnovers."

"But this isn't my order."

"The blonde girl in line had order it ahead of time for you."

I knew that profile sounded very familiar so I turned to look at the counter. There was a blonde girl in line standing behind a brunette on her cellphone. The blonde girl was obviously very frustrated as she tapped her foot and sighed very loudly. The brunette finally ordered a Venti Strawberry Crush with soy milk chocolate sauce and three cherries.

The blonde rolled her eyes and tapped the other girl on the shoulder. The brunette turned around saying, "Jessica, I'm going to have to call you back someone is trying to get my attention. No I love you more, smooches bye."

The blonde said, "Don't you dare even try to roll your eyes batch. I have been standing in line for the past twenty freaking minutes as you try to decide what type of freaking coffee you want but not only that you had to order a super complicated order just to make me wait some more and you know what happens when I don't get my caffeine, I turn into a very beastly person in the morning and you don't really want to deal with a pissed beastly person now do you?"

The brunette was trembling under the blonde's glare and called back her order saying that she only wanted a cookie instead.

"Artemis, it's not nice to scare the customers," Amber said.

"Yo! blondie," I called out.

"Yeah shortie?" she replied.

"Stop harassing the customers and get your arse over here."

"You know I need my coffee."

I got up from the booth and approached the brunette, "I'm sorry she truly is a batch when she doesn't have her daily intake of sugar so I advise you to back slowly away and go home."

I went and hugged the blonde girl as the brunette ran screaming out the door.

"Long time no see, what you been doing for the last year?" I asked

"Here and there." She replied

I lead her to the table and she sat across from me. I motioned again for the waitress to come over and Artemis ordered a Large Caramel Iced Coffee with whip cream and another chocoturnover for herself.

I broke the silence while we were waiting for her order "I missed you, you know, and the team missed you too."

"Aww, how cute little Dickie missed his other best friend."

"I was worried about you and how you just disappeared like that, it scared me when you didn't answer your phone and you weren't at the apartment either."

"Like I said, I've been here and there… Laying low to avoid the Shadows and getting my mom to safety, you know the norm."

"The least you could have done was left a note, you should have seen it Wally was crying like a baby after we figured out that you left and get this Miss Martian baked enough cookies to fed all of Central, Star, and Gotham City. We love you Artemis… I love you."

"Well, the thing is I … had a baby. That's why I had to run away for the time, the Shadows would have grabbed me and my child forcing us both to become assassins that we were supposed to be. "

"Who's the father?"

"I'm not sure but it could be either Wally's or…"

I remembered that party, we were seventeen and both had one too many drinks… at the time it seemed like a perfect opportunity. She had been my best friend since forever and I knew that I then had more feelings for her than anyone else. So, we locked the door and yeah. It was a very stupid mistake and her child could actually be mine. On the other hand Wally had been dating her for time that the party was held so it could easily be his as well.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I would have supported you and I would have made everyone support you in some matter too. Where is it anyway?"

"I left him with my mom because I work night shifts till early mornings; I work two jobs to support us and to support my mom."

"Artemis, come back please then you can get support from the team and you won't have to work anymore. I'll get to see my son and you will be under full protection of the league."

"I'll have to move soon so after three months I can come to the League. I won't run away from you I'm just trying to let my mom see places before she passes."

"Did the doctor say when?"

"No, he said that she could have anytime between a month and three. You know I have to support my mom, she's the only family I still have that raised me."

"I understand but I want you to at least let me see my son."

"Come here this Friday because I don't have any work then."

"Sure."

"I'll stay in the neighborhood until then okay , Mister Tough Guy."

She got up and grabbed her things, powerwalking to the door toward the sun.

Friday at the Cup of Tea

I informed the League that Artemis actually was alive but the Shadows were stalking her, our son, and her mother. Most of the League was shocked at the fact that Artemis had a child with me and let me tell you that Batman and Green Arrow were not pleased. Both of them looked like they wanted to cut my balls off for even thinking about doing her let alone impregnating her. I personally followed her around when my shift as Robin allowed me to.

She seemed happy but extremely tired after working double shifts, sometimes I would get glances of her mother in her wheelchair but never of my son.

I stepped into the coffee shop an hour before and kept one eye on the door of the shop. She walked in with her head down and both arms around her baby. She noticed me right away and walked toward my table.

"I saved a seat for you two."

"Thank you. Hey, little Xavier it's time to wake up."

"Xavier Grayson I like the sound of it."

"What are you talking about because he's obviously a Crock." The boy had my black hair but curiously enough he also had green eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" she offered to me.

"No, not really, I've never held a child before."

"It's okay you just place your hands to support his neck and let him listen to your heartbeat because it soothes him." As she placed our son in my hands, she blushed slightly.

"He's so tiny and his skin is so soft."

"I know. He fits into your arms perfectly."

"Are you coming back to the team with me?"

"No, not now but soon."

"Remember that I love both of you okay? And that no one could ever take you away from me. "

"Yeah, yeah, and you're just a phone call away and blah blah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, baby." I kissed her one last time before she took our future and walked out of the coffee shop.

Epilogue

Artemis was unfortunately killed by the Shadows before she could reach Dick and the team. Xavier was found in her arms and he was transferred to urgent care immediately. Dick, Wally, and the entire team was sadden by the loss of a teammate. Dick mourned for years after her death saying that it was his fault and that he should have looked over her with a better consideration. Little did he know that Artemis in her angelic form was watching him and her baby all the time that he had mourned, protecting them both until a few days before Dick had died. When Dick had died, their graves were placed next to each other mostly because of their love for one another.

A/N I noticed three things about my writing: 1. the chapters have gotten shorter as the stories got on. 2. I no longer say to Read and Review (but I still want reviews people the lack of them is actually disappointing) 3. I take less time to write them out and a betareader helps. Don't worry the chapters don't explain their entire life but I wanted to do random scenes that included Robart, magically they put themselves in chronological order. The next chapter may not come for a while though. I just finished the fifth book of Gone and I was Omging about it and was very mindblowned. I can't wait for this weekend's episode because I want to know what happened to three certain characters.


	6. Chapter 6, 20

**20. She adores his cute expressions **

**AN:**

**I'm super psyched about new books that came out recently and I noticed that I may have a summer reading list on my hands. For any Harry Potter fans out there, I am now playing Pottermore, which is really addicting and so cool. I believe that all of my plot bunnies escaped during the night so this might not be as strong as some of my other ideas, but I assure you it is very fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: I do own my own computer, but I really want Dick/Robin to hack my motion sensors instead... Anyway, I don't own YJ.**

* * *

**_Dick Pov_**

I was sitting on the far side of the island in the kitchen at the mountain, facing Artemis' general direction. She was looking for something to eat. I remembered that a certain speedster had raided the kitchen this very morning so the possibility of her finding anything to eat was very slim.

"Artemis, babe, the speedster went through the pantry this morning," I called.

"You could have told me _before_ I scavenged for anything edible, Rob," she replied, frowning.

"It was just very amusing to see you running around the kitchen," I said, and I gave her my signature puppy face, the one that was impossible to resist.

She rolled her eyes.

"And if you're looking for something to eat, I might know a place where the speedster hasn't cleaned out."

"Eh… I looked through this entire kitchen about six times, so where is this secret food you speak of?" Artemis questioned me.

"I don't know…But if you say please, I might tell ya."

"You are so infuriating, you know that?"

"You betcha."

"What does a girl have to do around here to get some damn food?"

"Well, there is a lot of things a girl can do, but I wouldn't suggest to about half of them," I sniggered.

"Godammit Robin! If you don't get me anything edible in five seconds, I swear I will shove an arrow up your-"

"Someone's grouchy," I interjected quickly.

"You would be too if you were starving."

"Fine, I'll show you, but you have to swear on your life that you will never tell anyone about what you have seen."

I led her down the hallway and into the bathroom that was attached to my room. I went to the mirror and pressed a button. The entire thing made steam escape and a doorway appear. I swept my arms toward the doorway and said, "Artemis, I present to you Charlie's Chocolate Factory."

She stepped inside and I saw her eyes widen at the amount of candy and food that was stored there. There were shelves that went past where the eyes could see and mountains of food on pedestals all over the room.

"Where on Earth did all this stuff come from?" she asked, astonished.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I did a little exploring around the cave when we weren't on missions and stuff. I accidently pressed the button that was eye level on the mirror and all of this appeared. I was in awe and I didn't know what to do with it, so I just left it here just in case of a speedster emergency," I explained, shrugging.

"I'm so happy right now that I swear I would kiss you if you weren't being constantly watched by Batman," she said, looking much happier.

"Well, as a matter of fact, there aren't any cameras in this room, so…"

**_Artemis Pov_**

"**Artemis, you're such a stupid a**, why did you say you would kiss him? He's a hormonal thirteen-year-old who only wants credit for kissing someone older; he doesn't care about your feelings."**

"_But in love, age doesn't matter. Remember when he saved you from that Red Inferno android and when he saved you the last Gatorade from the fridge? He is totally in love with you and you know it."_

"I don't need anyone's advice, let alone my own."

"**I beg to differ, remember last time you decided to go against your own advice?"**

"_It's not like you have years of experience either. He is totally in love with you and you just don't want to admit it. Some younger guys can mature faster than others, and I think that he is one of them." _

"Do you know what would happen if Batman even assumed that we were dating? He would kill us both then find a way to resurrect us, then force us to attend multiple safety first seminars where there are multiple teen moms there who teach the class. Not only that, but afterwards, he might somehow legally get Robin's d*** to be cut off and banish me off the face of the earth to a foreign planet where I will never get to see anyone I know ever again."

"_Well, at least he would attempt to visit you once in a while and the kiss would be the best memory you've ever had."_

"**You would be able to say that you're the girlfriend to the sexiest guy ever."**

"I guess that's true but what if he hates me afterwards or thinks I'm a s*** for even thinking about doing it with him?"

"**Say you're sorry and then get back into the dating pool, there are many other guys out there."**

"**He's not the only one out there, babe, just make it seem like it was an accident and then everything will be alright."**

"_You better hurry though because we can't stop time whenever you need it."_

"**You go, girl! Go get some!" **

**_Dick Pov_**

I was hopefully awaiting her answer but she looked as if she was deep in thought against something.

"Umm, Artemis, I was joking, you really don't have to," I said warily.

"But I do want to…"

She slowly inched towards me and I felt myself inch towards her, longing for the taste of the candy she had eaten on her lips and for the feel of her hair in my fingers. She accidently tripped over an apple core that was on the floor and managed to pin me against the wall. I reached behind me and pressed the similar looking button on the inside of the closet which closed the doorway behind us.

* * *

**Short and sweet and totally to the point! I rock at this short story thing! Anyway, I watched the latest episode so here's my fangirl rant.**

**Why must you go over to the dark side, Kaldur? I had such great hopes for you! Why Why Why Why! Darn you for your not-listening to people who obviously know way more than you and are willing to say sorry *cough cough Nightwing cough*.**

**Yay! Superman accepts his clone of a son somehow five years later! Aww how cute, they have their own set of attack moves :3 Did anyone else notice the concern that Conner had for his father? Cutie putie to the max**

**I also saw the preview for the new episode so I must say…is Roy on drugs? And are you clone Roy or actual Roy? Also, your long hair is such a turnoff. (I don't like guys with super long or super untidy long hair… No me gusta nada.) Why you tease me, CN, with such a good teaser?**

**Where the frick is the spitfire? I guess that they're doing the team members so we finally know what happened in the five years but did you have to save the best for last? Did anyone notice that a certain leaguer named Flash is not appearing …? Why must the newest episode come out on Saturday only? The anticipation has made my friends call me crazy for making weird faces at them when I remembered what had happened in this episode.**

**Also, for any Black Butler fans out there, I happened to watch the last episode of season two so I'm seriously not right in the head anymore because of two very depressing facts. Also, I noticed that my ankle is slightly aching because I overturned it slightly in a basketball game, so not only is my head foggy from bad news, it also is drugged up on aspirin and ibuprofen so my test today is very low quality, yay me!**

**I do enjoy the Batfamily but I do believe that Batgirl should say way more along with Wondergirl. I'm super-duper nosy about what happens about people so these episodes satisfy me but it needs to be more informational and longer.**

**Thx for hearing about my babble yet again and I slightly noticed that the original title that I envisioned was slightly non-descriptive about what the chapter was going to be about, so I created a different title for it :D**

**Hasta luego!**

**thefayzqueen**


	7. Chapter 7 19 a

19b

A/n Three updates in one day! Nah, I had them on my computer since spring break but my chapters got a little messed up and then my beta reader went on vacation and then I had a depressing period... but I'm back and better than ever! With new ideas for my other stories and everything!

Nightwing gently places me down after carrying me bridal style

Me: "Thanks cutie! See you later!"

Nightwing: "No problem girlie see you around."

Me: "Okay guys I'm here mostly because of two reasons but first I have to find where my plot bunnies escaped to. Donde estas plot bunnies? Wherest thou plot bunnies? Why have you abandoned me? If you haven't notice I haven't been able to think of any good plots for wraleo mostly because of the fact that school is being a batch. So…"

Artemis: "She needs your ideas for my relationship with Robin because apparently the chick has no social life anymore."

Me: "Or enough free time to create the awesome fanfic that you loyal readers enjoy."

Artemis: "So if you have any suggestions leave them in a review so this lazy person of a writer can magically get our love life started again. She accepts almost all ideas (that means no pairing Robin with yourself) and is very open."

Me: "I wanted to fulfill you guys before I get bogged down with schoolwork so the sooner you review the faster you get to see your idea become a fictious reality.

Artemis: "She also believes that she will eventually marry many fictional characters so don't take credit for everything she says."

Me: "Artemis do you know that I could permanently delete this wonderful bliss with a click of a button?"

Artemis: "Do you know that your imagination about relationships sucks because you have no boyfriend?"

Me: "Oh Hell No she didn't just say what I think she said."

Nightwing: "Please excuse these two as they bitch slap each other like no tomorrow. Anyway if your plot is used I will personally send you a viral kiss. So, get thinking my endless amount of fangirls."

Me slightly disheveled: "As Nightwing said, he will personally send you a personal kiss for your ideas. He just loves you guys even the ones who stalk him. So Yeah Oh wait I forgot? I do have one more idea so up to #18 might be my ideas but the ones afterwards can star your ideas until I successfully fix the rabbit hutch in my head and the plot bunnies get trapped again;D"

Artemis and Nightwing: "We love to hear what you guys think of this story and about us as a couple. Leaving flamers are completely fine with us but remember that the Godamm Batman knows everything about you at this very moment."

Me: "Cheerio, Adios, Bye, Aloha, Hasta luego, Devium, Vaarwel, Au revoir, ciao, bless, Tchau, Pa, So long, Far well and any other way you say bye."

Artemis and Me clings onto Nightwing as he uses his graphing hook to exit out of the story.

Remember **Review Review Review**


	8. Chapter 8, 19 b

Hey guys! This is number 21 of wraleo (I do indeed like making acronyms). I was inspired by episode 26 so I wanted to do a reaction scene with Robin and Artemis after she admits that her family ties aren't that golden and later on she confronts him about not telling anyone. I super sorry if anyone already did this cause this seems like a very popular idea but it seemed perfect for wraleo so yeah. Because I saw the new episode again, you guys get to hear my rant... yay!

Dickie will always be Robin to me so it was awkward to me to see Tim as Robin and to hear them call him Rob.

What the freak happened to Artemis (in the comics she becomes Tigress, a villain) and Wally (in the comics he become the Flash and I think his great-nephew or something becomes Impulse which is similar to the role of Kid Flash). Also where is Aqualad?

I do like Miss Martian's pixie hair cut its cute but Lagoon Boy over Superboy…I don't think that that was a good choice on her part. (the guy becomes "bigger" … Superboy's name has the word super in it and he has like a ten pack serious facepalm )

I thought the alien assassinator's belt had the same design as the Gnomes so I thought then Cadmus again?

Roy anyone? Did we ever find where our best bro for life in the five years that passed? I think not.

Disclaimer: I don't usually punch things to get my anger out but I just might when I figure out that I don't own Young Justice, Aladdin one of the best movies Disney has made, or Greek myth of Atlas... so send your condolences for the wall cause mice begin to think that it's the biggest piece of swish cheese ever made.

21. She says very sincere thank yous

Dick's Pov

I was frustrated with the fact that half of our team was harboring secrets but I'm so one to talk.

They have no idea who I am or who my parents were.

They have no idea how much pain I suffered or how much hiding under cover from my own team sucks.

I'm just Robin not Dick Grayson not a boy who lost his parents or a guy that has feelings; I'm just a pair of black shades or a domino mask not a living person.

I am so frustrated at the fact that they can so easily lift a heavy burden but I can't lift mine for others to carry.

I am like Atlas who lifts the weight of the world but can't set it down because of the consequences it will cause.

I stalk off to the training room unaware that anyone is following me. I start to kick and punch a training dummy, landing vital hits repeatedly until it laid in pieces on the floor. I grab a water from the fridge chug about half. Then, I hear her.

"What do you want Artemis."

"Well, I just wanted to say something but it seems like somebody is in a really crabby mood so I guess not."

"How can you tell that I'm pissed off?"

"Well, I can't but the tons of dummy's fluff on the floor needs explaining and it also helps that you don't pulverize your water bottle to death because it has a family."

I looked down and saw that she was right and that I had crushed my water bottle into practically nothing. There were also mountains of stuffing everywhere. "So, what's up?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"If nothing was wrong, why are your hands clenched?"

"I'm just kind of pissed at the fact that we get off scotch free while I'll still have to carry my burden until I eventually become crushed under it."

"When did you know?"

"About what?"

"You know… my family ties."

"Ever since Batman left with Green Arrow to recruit you, I hacked the systems at the Batcave and tried to figure out why Batman would take an interest in you. When I found out who your family was, I was surprised to find that you hadn't gone over to the dark side. Batman swore me to secrecy not to tell anyone who you were and that 'the time will come when she wants to reveal her secret and all that blah'."

"You never cracked or ever wanted to tell someone else?"

"You don't know who I am right?"

"Right."

"Wally does."

"…"

"Yep, I cracked one day, under Batman's supervision of course. Wally was there and I was tired of holding my secret inside of me for so long and the fact that my best and only friend didn't know who I was killing me. I thought that he was friends with me because of the fact that I was Batman's prodigy not as a person. As soon as I told him, he gave me this weird looked and smiled. It was the biggest smile he had ever shown me and since then I knew that he was a friend for who I am rather than who I hide behind."

"I think I do know that feeling of relief actually because I experienced it like five minutes ago."

"Well, you get what I mean right… what it feels like to be confined behind lies."

"For me, it felt as if I was talking to you guys behind this glass wall that was my secret. I could peer out at you guys but none of you could look at the girl behind the mirrors."

We both said at the same time:

"It seemed like I was out and looking in but one day I'll be in and looking out."

We both looked at each other as soon as we finished.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Back there, in the conference room, I never got to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping my secret from our teammates."

"You don't have to I did what any team mate would do."

"But, I'm glad that it was you that got to keep a secret of mine rather than someone else that would berate me for my family. So thank you." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Artemis," I looked up and noticed that she was out the door, the tips of her blonde hair whipping around the corner. I never thought that someone would trust me with a secret when I myself had enough of them. I had a feeling that she knew that I knew but I decided to troll her about it. It would only be fair if I told her my secret but Batman would have the same mindset as before. I found myself thinking about the blonde girl and I knew the risk would be well worth it. I rushed to my room at the cave and searched for an acceptable sheet of paper.

_Dear Artemis,_

_As you are unaware, I am …._

A/N: I like this not because it took the shortest amount of time but because it's short and sweet. It's actually a miracle how I'm doing this story because school being a batch. Where I live, the weather is being extremely weird so have the time I'm either too hot or too cold. I don't exactly like the second season of Young Justice mostly because of said reasons above but I'm bearing with it so I figure out what happens to certain characters. I really don't know what else to write here anymore but idk what to watch if this show dies. I think I did watched it mostly because of DickRobin so it lost its shine to me. Hopefully, the second episode gets better cause if not I promise I will stop watching them. *shrugs shoulders.

So umm Bye?

thefayzqueen


	9. Chapter 9 18

Hello people of fanfiction that follow this story! In the last chapter of my other story it was noted that I was very sick… this was true, don't judge me I'm also human. I recently have been in this creative frenzy so, my art has been kidnapped by a loyal fan, ooh'd over, and received praise from multiple people… I felt accomplished but then I remembered that I haven't written anything for my YJ stories. Not Amused. I also came with another group of multiple ideas… my brain has worked overload again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the uncanon pairing of Nightpulse… I wanted it but since I'm not a producer of the show I can't have it… not amused.

17. She is my inspiration

(AU time, Yay! Robin is a sculptor named Richard, no superheroes exist! Also, this is going to include OC Wally beware.)

Richard was a stone mason for the little Greek town called Kronus. His father was a famous artisans of Athens but he himself was unpopular. Grayson fled to the forest where nymphs have often been known to plague travelers with misfortune. He figured since he already had all the misfortune one guy could get in his lifetime, a little more wouldn't do any harm.

He whistled as he walked down the forest lane, wrapping his cloak tighter as the wind picked up. His trusty hat had been blown off and he followed it deeper into the forest. The wind seemed to pick up whenever he got closer to his hat so he knew that a windnymph had taken it.

The nymphs had left it underneath a risen root and as he bent to pick it up, he saw the most amazing thing. It was a lady, no a goddess who had a silver glow around her. She was beautiful and the moon seemed to shine brighter in her wake.

She had a simple bow and a container of arrows on her back. Her long hair was loose and flowing in the wind. She extended her hand towards a golden deer that seemed to follow her. Her hair was crowned by a laurel and flowers adorned her hair. She gaily skipped about in the meadow but when she got to a running stream she simple walked on its surface, laughing and smiling. Her laughter was like hearing a thousand small bells ringing and her eyes shone like stars.

Richard was smitten towards this goddess and as she skipped forward he followed her, careful that his footstep made not a sound. He studied her long face and her motions that seemed to make her float above the earth.

She fell down suddenly in the flowers and soon fell into a deep sleep. Richard came upon her as one might before an altar. He reached down and swiftly picked up an arrow from her back. As she slept soundly, he quickly memorized her face, eager to sculpt it from a chunk of marble he had at home.

A windnymph whispered her name, "Lady Artemis… Lady Artemis… a man has found you, my Lady."

She woke up startled but by that time Richard had sprinted off, grabbing his hat in one hand and the silver arrow in the other.

He ran as if the devil himself had chased after him, he flew down the cobbled streets of the quiet Kronus, and started working on his masterpiece.

Richard had shut himself in his workplace with months on end, barely eating and hardly sleeping in this time period.

He completed his lady in six months, placing her silver arrow in her hands. She was beautiful and was practically an exact copy. She was looking down and drawing the arrow back on her bow, which was facing the ground. Her hair was wrapped around her body and she seemed to walking on tiptoes. When he was finally satisfied with what he had created, he fell into a deep sleep at the base of it.

Unknown to him, the statue came to life; it dropped her bow and wrapped her marble now flesh arms around him. He woke up to her cold touch and embraced his creation. She gasped, surprised at his touch… his warm, she gazed curiously into his eyes, imploring that he answer her unspoken question.

He had fallen in love with his Artemis; she portrayed utter grace and beauty. She asked if he was cold sleeping at the base of marble and implored that he went to bed, assuring him that she would be there in the morning. She watched over him eagerly, observing human customs because she herself was a statue and didn't know. She didn't need sleep or any form of nourishment, content with watching her lover as he slept.

He woke up early the next morning frightful that she had escaped from him but instead she was found cleaning his kitchen, in one of his old work shirts, and a pile of fresh baked bread was waiting at the table. She had walked this morning to explore his tiny garden and tricked the baker to give her some of his bread.

He begged her not to leave the house; for fear that another man would steal her heart and that she might one day disappear from his grasp. She laughed gaily at the thought and encouraged him to eat so more of the bread.

She explained to him that she didn't need substance when he offered her some of the bread. He sighed softly, taking her delicate hands within his, I wish that you were to stay the way you are, he said foolishly.

She scoffed at his ignorance and chided him saying that she would stay this way forever, unburdened by time and age as long as the arrow was kept safe.

They grew old together, as something more than friends but never to the point husband and wife even though the love he had for her was undeniable.

Time is a cruel thing and as he aged slowly, his eyesight began to dim and he moved slowly than before. She took notice of this but kept her worries to herself, naively believing that the gods would answer their wishes yet again.

More time passed, and the sculptor found himself sick in bed, his beloved holding his clammy hands and peered deeply into his vacant eyes, looking for a sign of life within them.

She implored him to stay awake as his conscious was slowly fading away. She grabbed the arrow from the shelf and snapped it in half, causing her to age rapidly. She weakly grasped her lover's hand as she too felt her life source become weak. She couldn't bear living alone without him and she begged the gods that they could stay together.

One goddess in particular heard their plea from Death's door, Lady Artemis grabbed the broken arrow and scoffed, Silly little arrow, you are not human yet you let yourself die out to be with this human, she said in awe. She pressed a kiss on the foreheads of both the sculptor and the arrow.

Their bodies had dissolved into an array of stars. Lady Artemis gathered them and threw them into the sky, forming a constellation of a hunter and his beloved arrow. She herself flew off to the dark side of her moon leaving an unbroken silver arrow on the pillow.

Forever in Love, the constellations appeared whenever a lover thinks of the other and whenever there's a full moon on Valentine's Day.

The End

A/N I hope you guys aren't confused with this story and its two Artemises but if there's any confusion please PM me so I can clear it up. This is my first AU so tell me how I did! I'm sorry for the delays but unfortunately, my fanfic life is whenever I have free time and that's practically close to nothing.

Please keep on reading and have patience for me!

P.S. It's a new episode of Young Justice tomorrow… You ready?

thefayzqueen


	10. Chapter 10 17

17. Poprocks are everything

A/N I really sorry for the awkward updating, like I said whenever I have free time I kidnap it and hog tie it. Apparently waiting for the Justice is equivalent to free time so maybe Fridays are the best times and nights are always better than days.

Disclaimer: Don't piss off Artemis, Rob. I don't own the insurance to save you or the DC rights to resurrect you if necessary.

(Pop rocks are a type of candy that makes popping noises when you pour them in your mouth. Kinda like a Four of July Partay going on in your mouth but delicious and awesome with soda)

Artemis was doing homework at the Cave because her mom wanted her to "spend time with friends". Worst. Idea. Ever.

It was a given rule that if you had to do homework that you should avoid contact with anyone else until you are finished. Period.

Unfortunately the Boy Wonder had other ideas, not amusing when you have a five paged essay due tomorrow, not amusing at all.

He seemed harmless sitting on the couch as she worked on the island but then it started.

She heard a wrapper crinkle and the sound of pop rocks… intense pop rocking right in her ear. She whipped her head around and said, "Boy Blunder, I'm not in the mood right now to play your silly little antics. Please leave me alone while I try to finish my report."

"Someone needs to get whelmed soon" he replied annoyingly making the popping sounds louder by drinking a Sprite (lemon lime flavored soda). "I know homework is important to you, though." He swallowed dramatically and showed her his tongue that he had no more.

He plopped himself down on the couch and started playing with a computer screen, keeping the volume down.

She resumed with her report when she heard that same crackling sound only ten times louder than before.

"Robin! Shut Up with your damn candy! It's giving me a freaking Headache."

She marched over and stole the bag from his grasp. She marched back to her sit and sat down, picking up her pencil again and resuming where she had left off.

He was shocked that she had did that but went back to crackling what he had left.

She literally broke the tip of the pencil and glared at him. She tackled him (he let her) and made him open his mouth by squeezing his cheeks.

He easily flipped her and kissed her with his pop rock flavored mouth.

She felt the crackle and it left her dumbstruck, flat on her back of the Cave Floor

"See," he said cheekily. "Feelin' the aster now?"

She walked back towards paper and finished it as Robin cackled away like a ninja troll that he is.

A couple days later the teacher return their graded reports and hers said, "A+ See me after class"

She stood by Mrs. Heaming's desk eager for what her teacher wanted to say, Dick was standing in the doorway waiting for her.

Mrs. Heaming asked what she had done differently from her previous assignments. She replied that she was more focused and her teacher dismissed her.

Dick on the other hand said, "Finally feeling the aster huh?" and ran off before she could process his comment.

A/N Trolling Robin and interesting candy… Win! Double update Win! No practice cause of the weather Win! Today has been totally whelming peeps. Hope you had a great Friday and Remember that Saturday marks the start of another new YJ episode! Suck on that hiatus!

thefayzqueen


	11. Chapter 11, 16

16. Cuddling

A/N For all those expecting this to be fluffy, guess again. I wanted to do another idea for 16 but this transpired instead.

Death was cruel, unexpected, leaving a huge black hole behind.

Death was quiet, deadly, sudden.

It left the mind blank and the body cold of all emotions, a shell per say.

Days seem quick, weeks endless torture, no one can get inside

No one can cure

Eyes glassed over, staring at nothing, ears deaf to all sounds

Tired, uneventful, constant denial

Grief that grabs you and never lets go.

He found her sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring into the darkness of the room. The team had found out that her mother had been killed in a freak accident. When she found out, she seemed to have died in front of them, her eyes glazed over and she walked slowly away.

They were told to let her be but he saw the sign, he once had faced Death's abyss and came out sane, she on the other had she chosen to hide away.

He approached her slowly and simply wrapped his arms around her, willing that she came back to them, to him.

The first thing she noticed was warmth, warmth of a fellow human being, warmth that guided her back to reality and the light.

She craved this warmth, eagerly trying to receive more, rubbed her head against the others. She welcomed his embraced and his touch, content at last.

She then heard, his voice calling her name over and over. She recognized the comfort in his voice.

They stay that way for quite some time, he started to stroke her hair and she responded like a cat would, rubbing her head against his hand.

That's when she broke…

She burst into tears, sobbing with a gusto, remembering that her mother would never come back to her, that she has gone forever.

She turned and pressed her face into his chest and clawing at the material of his suit, sobbing like a wounded animal in pain. He continued to stroke her hair but made no notion to hush the crying girl. She needed to get it all out that was the one way to recovery.

She made multiple attempts to quiet herself but he urged her to continue and that he was here for her.

Rainbows happen after a storm

Human touch the cure of death

Acceptance not pity

Remembrance not forgetting

Embrace, protection, assurance

I'll be there

Cautious, aware, open

Nothing comes from Death

But the Love formed from it

A/N I'll admit that writing this got me thinking: For all those who are mourning at this time, remember that we all love you. Please don't pity this person, that's the worst thing to do. Instead, love them and assure them that you are there for them. Accept them with open and welcoming arms, Become a shoulder to cry on, and be strong enough to help them move on. Everyone experiences one form of Death but no one really knows how to comfort the person. I wrote this with many ideas in mind; let's make my readers cry, think, experience, feel. For anyone who needs comfort out there know that we got you, regardless of who you are or what you do, for you are my brother and together we stand taller.

My god, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was your shoulder to cry on.

P.S. The next chapter is undecided at the moment but from now on if I write a deep chapter I'll follow it with a fluffy one to ease your pain and suffering.


End file.
